Find me
by bestroreedus88
Summary: Frankie wasn't alone in the search of her son. But what if he was found but the secret of his arrival in the camp was hidden from her all because of one redneck?


"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_Writing_

**Yelling**

_**Sound effect**_

Dream/Flashback

**Hello dolls!**

**Welcome to my new and officially first story. **

**I have another idea and is currently developing another story but I wanted to see how this story goes. **

**So before going into the story I got the idea [ from Poca of course ] to give a little info about my OC.**

**Thank you Poca for helping with my story. You're a doll! **

**Caution: This may be a little short and I will be using Texas slang although she did live in Chicago. **

_Please review!_

_**To see what Frankie looks like got to my profile. **_

**Favorite line: Momma said there would be days, but not days like this**

**Name : **Frankie [ feefee ]

**Age : **31 [ September 24 ]

**Hometown : **Ackerly, Texas

**From : **Chicago, Illinois

**Job : **pre-school teacher

**Keepsakes : **A family portrait, her son's favorite action figure

"_Run….run. Run quickly" _Frankie's fingers grabbed onto a tree, leaning her back against it. Her lungs felt as if they were one fire with every breath they took. _"Count them. Count how many there is. I can take them out…Oh who the hell am I kidding? All I got is this piece of shit ice picker." _

But that ice picker has saved her life. More than once. From the time she founded in the bar a few miles back till the group of 8 men when she was looting an abandoned apartment building. Well she thought it was abandoned.

Frankie grabbed the last four cans of the top shelf. She dropped them in her duffle bag. Satisfied with what she found throughout the building. Her bag on her back bounce as she jogged down the stairs. She didn't check if the building was clear and that was the first mistake she made.

Despite the fact she didn't check she hasn't heard anything but that does give her comfort. Opening the building door she walked around the corner where her car was hidden. She placed the bags in the trunk before deciding she wanted to go check one more floor. Rounding the corner she stopped in her tracks. _"No" _She thought, _"Maybe I could slide back around and they won't see me."_ She placed her hand on the brick wall. The breeze made enough noise for her to quickly move."Gotta take them out" The scuffs of the boots seemed to grow closer.

"Jimmy go check the back, see if there is an exit!"

Frankie's fingers gripped around the ice picker than was stuffed in her back pocket. She took a breath, bracing herself for "Jimmy" When the man rounded the corner Frankie grabbed him by the collar. "Say anything you'll be pole-axed**, I swear it!" Her eyes narrowed at the man. The brunette chuckled, "You're quite the looker aren't you? Where's your man? Oh I see you don't have one. Well you're in luck my buddies and I are a bit lonely –"before her could finish, before he could make her blood turn cold she plunged her ice picker into his head. "I told you I'd pole-axe you." She shook her head, getting into her car.

The bark was leaving scratches on her back as she pressed herself harder against it. Maybe they'd just stopped following her. That was what she hope though. Of course it didn't happen. They were right behind her.

They've been following her for about a mile now. When they had spotted her she was bending down, filling up her canteen at a nearby stream. They called out to her, she tried to ignore them, tried to act like they were never there. But when they moved closer and threw violating words at her, she took off running. And that leads her where she is now. Pressing herself against a tree, gripping the handle of her weapon. Her eyes squeeze shut as she tried to labor her breathing.

"_Count them stupid." _Her own voice told her. "_They're gonna kill you! Don't be a dumb twit! Kill them before they kill you_"

But she didn't want to kill them. She didn't want to kill Jimmy or the seven other men either. That wasn't in her moral. "Momma said there would be days, but not days like this" she whispered to herself. Birds chirped and the sounds of crunches from them men approached. They spoke but she couldn't understand what was being said. A loud whistle blew out that caused her to open her eyes. Standing in front of her and those men was a dirty ol'hick. A redneck her daddy used to tell her. He said they were the best kind but to stay away.

Daryl's eyes darted to her then to the men several times. He nodded at her, signaling her to get behind him. She pushed herself off the tree, running behind him. Dropping her picker in the process. She clutched onto the back of his shirt, "Don't let them hurt me. Don't let them hurt me, please"

_Pole-axe : knock down, smash with dramatic force_

**This one is a little short. Due to the fact it is the first chapter. But they will get better after I hear your opinions. I can take criticism so don't be afraid. **


End file.
